


Unwavering

by HollowsWhite12



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love, mentions of Fëanor - Freeform, mentions of Miriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowsWhite12/pseuds/HollowsWhite12
Summary: Her love for him remains unwavered.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unwavering

Great love is patient and long lasting. Some might believe that such great love do not exist but that was not true for the elves, for they love greatly than any other being. Even among mortals, some believed it to be true for such tales of long ago continue to ring in the ears and hearts of men.

Of the tales of Beren and Luthien and of Amroth and Nimrodel, great love exists and continues to flourish even in the darkest of times.

And though not one of such great tales of love, the love of Indis for her husband, Finwë, is long enduring.

It was no secret that it had been Indis who loved him far more greater than he did her, for she loved him during the days of when the Noldor and the Vanyar lived close together.

  
She first met him, a king of the Noldor, in the gatherings of her uncle, the Vanyar king, Ingwe. When she saw him, she had unknowingly gave her heart to him and she engraved him in her heart.

He had not noticed her for she was but a young elleth still, a few centuries younger than he but she knew that she had loved him then and thought to reveal her love for him though she was not so fortunate and learned that he had already given his heart to another. 

Miriel Þerindë, was as beautiful as her name for she was the most fair among her kind. Her hair of long silver tresses, though unusual of a Noldor, made her an ethereal beauty. Her hands although not as beautiful was skilled, for she was known to have shaped fine things, her weaving and needlework were unsurpassed by any. 

And perhaps her skill is what drew Finwë to her because as gentle as she weaved she was as kind and he loved her greatly than any.

Míriel had Finwë's love, one that Indis can never have and for that she envied her. She had him in her heart and though unknown to him, continued to love him. She refused to love another.

Together the Vanyar and the Noldor continued to live harmoniously close to each other but her kin, having the love for the light of the two trees, soon departed from Tirion to Taniquetil where they dwelt near the two trees.

Indis had been saddened by this for she was leaving her love, though she could not meet him, she had wished for his happiness then and when she left, so did her love for him.

When she had heard of the death of Míriel Þerindë she was in aghast. The Queen of the Noldor had drew her last breath, giving her life for the child she and Finwë loved.

Indis heard word of Finwë's sorrow, hearing how he painfully mourned his wife's death, how he cried as he held their child in his arms, pleading for her not to give up her life. Alas, even though he had hoped that Míriel would recover, the Queen of the Noldor had given up and released herself from the weariness her hröa had felt and her fëa had left for the Halls of Lord Námo.

The death of the Queen of the Noldor was appalling for none save but her died in Valinor of free will, when she died she took with her Finwë's heart.

Indis wept for Finwë, she wept for his suffering, she wept for the child who was now left with no mother and for his people who had lost their Queen. Indis wept for them not because of her love for him, she wept for she also felt their pain and she cannot do anything but to weep for their loss, for his loss.

That day, Indis had learned and buried in her that for long were the days of the Eldar would spend, death was still inevitable.

It had been centuries since she last heard word of him, she only knew that the King of the Noldor spent his days mourning for his wife and joy had completely left him. 

Indis rarely had him in her thoughts and did not thought of him as much as she did in the past. Her love for him was now merely something of the past that she decided to erase, or so she had claimed to.

It was during one of the feast her dear uncle, Ingwe held that she had saw him once more. Standing tall, with his long hair as dark as the night and those beautiful silver eyes, he was as charming and handsome as she had first seen him. 

  
Seeing him had stir something inside of her and she avoided him at every turn. Wandering to view the golden light of Laurelin beneath the Edzellohan, there she saw him who gazed upon her. Indis had felt enamored with him and he with her for they gazed upon each other for what felt like eternity.

It had not taken long for she saw a light in his eyes and he the love she had for him.

"How long have you hidden such love for me?" He asked her.

"As long as I could remember, my lord" was what she replied.

They spent a moment under the light of Laurelin and not long after they desired to be wedded.

Indis was filled with joy for she now belonged to him and him to her. The lonely king of the Noldor no more for he rejoiced in her and loved her, their time of marriage was bliss and together they conceived four lives, the fruits of their love.

Her husband had been a great father for he loved each of her children in different ways, he had taught them everything and showered them with affections, he simply adored them and Indis was content.

Blissful their marriage was however, sorrow did not truly leave for the shadow of Míriel remained. The memories of the former Queen, although of remnants only, had still left itself permanent in Finwë's halls.

Curufinwë, the living memory of Míriel, possessed great skill like his mother for he had also shaped fine things, the boy's fëa burned brighter than any, fiery was his soul and enduring was his mind and body, Míriel had gave so much and thus she named him Fëanor for his spirit burned like a flame.

When Fëanor saw her, he disliked her, for she took his mother's place in his father's heart yet be that as it may, Indis didn't waver for she sought for his love as she grew to love him like she had been the mother that bore him. 

Many would have call her petty had they learned that Indis still envied Míriel, the former queen had passed yet she still felt inferior towards her. Finwë might belong to Indis but her husband's heart remained buried with his first wife and it would remain unchanged. Still, Indis continued to love him even if she did not fully have his heart, it did not matter if he still loved another for she knew in her mind that she loved him and that was enough.

She put him first even if he put his son above her, she loved him still even when he followed Fëanor in exile and was separated from her. Never did she spend one day not thinking of him and when Morgoth tore Formenos and killed her beloved, shattered her heart was and grief overcame her.

Not only did she lose him but her children and grandchildren as well as they went on to a great journey for some petty jewels. Her sons, fought and suffered and died, her grandchildren in peril. Indis could only sought comfort in her daughters, the only ones left of her and for the first time she had felt anger towards Fëanor.

Years have passed and her husband remained in the halls of Námo, refusing to be re embodied, even in death he had chosen to follow his son. 

Slowly she started growing weary for she was all but alone now, she had gave her all for love.

Great love is patient and was long lasting, it was enduring, for even as she spent her days in loneliness, her love for him remained unwavered.


End file.
